Embrace
by Suishou Haruka
Summary: Hmm.. besos, caricias, más besos.. dolores al momento de sentarse xD lemon, lemon y lemon... ¿qué más puedo decir? x.xU [DarkxKrad][Lemon Trilogy][TRADUCCIÓN]


**Original fic's info:**

**Writer:** Krad-chan  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Published:** ¿?  
**Updated:** ¿?

**Original Summary:**

--

**Original disclaimer:**

--

-----------------------

"**Embrace"**  
_('Abrazo')_

**by: **_Krad-chan_

Suaves plumas negras y blancas caían en las sedosas sábanas y suelo, rodeando la cama. Las dos criaturas haladas reposaron en ella, dando a la escena entera una mirada casi etérea de ello. Sus manos estaban todas encima del otro, moviéndose abajo. El rubio gimió suavemente mientras la palma del joven de cabellos violetas frotaba su erección de una manera provocativa. Sonriendo, el kaitou se aproximó al rostro de Krad hasta que sus narices se tocaran. Krad fue el que cerró el espacio, presionando sus suaves labios con los de su opuesto. El ladrón empujó gentilmente a Krad debajo; contra la media cama que estaba presentablemente cubierta por un cubrecama azul medianoche profundo, blancas y sedosas sábanas, y plumas. El ladrón alejó su boca de Krad por un momento antes de lamer los labios del rubio. Las esquinas de su boca levantaban una sonrisa.

Los labios del ángel de ojos dorados ya estaban actualmente abiertos, y Dark tomó gran ventaja de esto; introduciendo su tibia y húmeda lengua dentro de la boca de Krad. Ligeramente masajeó la lengua de Krad con la suya, guiándola a su boca donde empezó a chuparla con avidez. Ambas criaturas angelicales gimieron, todo… esto estaba tan mal, tan categóricamente perturbador, pero... a la vez se sentía tan bien estar con el otro de esta forma, meramente sentirse presionados juntos íntimamente. El rubio fue el que rompió el beso, alejándose para mirar a Dark con inseguridad. Sonriendo sinceramente, lo que vino a ellos como algo más que un simple shock, Dark se acercó de nuevo, esta vez besando la suave mandíbula, aspirando la pálida y cremosa piel. Su boca atravesó la garganta de Krad removiendo, con sus dientes, la tela blanca que la cubría antes de acariciar con su nariz un espacio de su cuello.

El rubio rió entre dientes suavemente y condujo su mano al ancho pecho de Dark, ligeramente acariciándolo con la palma de su esbelta mano. Notó el ligero sonrojo en el rostro del ladrón, cambiándola a su mejilla. Las manos de Dark se dirigieron al frente de la camisa blanca de Krad, hábilmente desabotonándola. Uno, dos, tres hasta que su inclinado torso estuvo totalmente expuesto ante los hambrientos ojos de Dark. Él hizo lo mismo a la pegada camisa negra de Dark, jugueteando un poco con el botón antes de abrirlo. Los dos presionaron sus tibios cuerpos juntos, en un íntimo gesto. Krad sintió la mano de Dark bajar y experimentó un escalofríos correr por su espina. La mano del ladrón deshizo la cremallera de los pantalones de cuero de Krad y los bajó, dándole unos momentos al rubio para que lo pateara lejos. Muy pronto, ambos jóvenes estuvieron completamente desnudos. Pilas de ropa blanca y negra cubrían el piso. El rostro de Krad se ruborizó ligeramente de vergüenza, y su flexible cuerpo se tensó.

"Está bien." El otro aseguró. "No es algo que no haya visto antes." El ladrón sonrió, acariciando la suave y pálida piel de los muslos de Krad. "Nnng..." El akuma gruñó, estaba sintiendo la tensión. Lo necesitaba demasiado, pero el maldito ladrón solo era molestoso. Después de un momento de auto-discusión, abrió sus boca "Por favor..."

Pudo ver la sonrisa del otro en la oscuridad "Bueno, puesto que me lo preguntaste de tan buena manera…" Respiró sobre la expuesta garganta del rubio antes de lamer su nuca húmedamente.

Krad tragó ligeramente y sus largas y esbeltas piernas se abrieron; invitándolo al otro.

El ladrón sonrió maliciosamente mientras bajaba por el tembloroso cuerpo de Krad, plantando suaves besos sobre su pecho. Lamiendo sus labios empezó a chupar y morder un pezón vivaz. Krad gimió sensualmente y sus pálidas manos acariciaban la espalda de Dark. El ladrón paró momentáneamente sus servicios para mirar a Krad a los ojos "¿Tus alas por favor?" preguntó densamente, y las largas y blancas alas de Krad se retiraron casi inmediatamente. Continuó besando y lamiendo camino abajo en la delgada figura del joven de ojos dorados. 'Hermoso' pensó para sí, observando el Delgado cuerpo de Krad y memorizando cada curva y abertura de su perfecta forma. Krad jadeó, ya sudoroso y esperando por la siguiente acción que Dark realizaría. Un grito fue arrancado de sus pulmones cuando la boca de Dark engulló a su fuerte y dolorosa erección, lamiendo la parte inferior del grueso órgano. Musitó una pequeña tonada mientras chupaba el miembro de Krad, creando una sensación de hormigueo que hizo al akuma gemir y arquearse dentro de su boca.

Segundos después, sus fuertes manos cogieron las caderas de Krad, acomodándolas en su lugar mientras las manos de rubio se empuñaban en la gruesa masa de densos cabellos violetas. Tanteó su lengua sobre la pequeña abertura de la punta, lamiendo el blanco prematuro. Movió una mano y acogió el prepucio de Krad, tanteando y rozando sus ágiles dedos sobre la sensible piel. "¡Ah!... ¡Dark!" Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y frecuentes "D-Dark... cre.. creo que me..." nunca pudo terminar la oración, porque fue ahogada por un fuerte gemido mientras se venía dentro de la boca de Dark. El ladrón tragó lo que se le dio y dirigió sus rostro al de Krad "Delicioso.." Ronroneó en la perfectamente formada oreja del cazador. "Nngh... Dark.." Gruñó "Por favor." Susurró con voz ronca, la sonrisa de Dark reapareció y situó un cálido beso en la boca de Krad, y hundió su lengua dentro de la suave caverna. Sintió la lengua de Krad tocar la suya ligeramente, tímidamente probándose.

Pronto, Dark se alejó, necesitaba encargarse de un pequeño problema. Ojos del color de un rico vino miraron atentamente dentro del amarillo dorado. "¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres?" Se desatoró. La única respuesta recibida fue un incoherente asentir y media mirada sincera. Teniendo en cuenta de mantener contacto visual, colocó tres dedos dentro de su boca, completamente mojándolos. Su mano bajó hacía el redondeado glúteo de Krad, buscando su entrada. Mientras deslizaba el primer dedo dentro de la estrecha entrada del demonio, Krad se retorció en descontento, dolía demasiado... pero sabía que iba a mejorar pronto. Bruscamente mordió su labio inferior; derramando sangre mientras el segundo dedo se deslizaba dentro. Su respiración se volvió incontrolablemente irregular y sus esbeltas manos cogieron los anchos hombros de Dark fuertemente, derramando sangre.

En un intento de calmar al ligeramente pequeño joven de abajo, el ladrón canturreó alentadoras palabras en el oído del rubio, mordiendo el lóbulo. Muy pronto, Krad se destensó lo suficiente como para permitir a Dark deslizar el tercer dedo adentro. El kaitou empezó a moverlos alrededor, desentechando a Krad. Estos aumentaron su profundidad y Krad se estremeció, aún dolía; pero al menos era soportable. Se movió contra los dedos, repentinamente gritando en obvio placer cuando los dedos rozaron un tumulto de nervios dentro de él. "¡Hazlo de nuevo!" Jadeó y gimió mientras Dark repetía la acción. Finalmente, satisfecho de que el rubio estaba listo, sacó los dedos y Krad ronroneó por la pérdida de la placentera presión. Dark se posicionó entre las piernas abiertas de Krad, y se deslizó para adelante hasta que la punta de su erección tocara al rubio. Miró dentro de los brillosos ojos ámbar de su cazador mientras lentamente entraba en él. Silenció el llanto de Krad al presionar sus labios contra los del demonio en un feroz beso.

Krad levantó sus piernas, envolviéndolas alrededor de la delgada cintura del ladrón, jadeando fuertemente. Dark se detuvo, esperando a que Krad se acostumbre a la sensación antes de moverse. "Ugh... solo hazlo." Gruñó después de uno momentos. Sin esperar más, Dark empezó a empujar para afuera y para adentro del dispuesto cuerpo de Krad. Fuertes gemidos y jadeos era los únicos sonidos escuchados por las dos entidades. Jadeando y arqueando su espalda cuando Dark tocó cierto punto dentro de él, empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de los rápidos movimientos de Dark. No era necesario decirlo, amaba esto, la sensación de su Kurai tenshi entrando y saliendo de su estrecho y esbelto cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido así antes... lo necesitaba, daría todo para tener al ladrón. Gruñó al sentir su clímax acercarse.

"Daark.." Gritó. Su astuta y calculadora mente se puso blanca y sus ojos se cerraron tan rápido que uno podía asegurar que se volvió ciego, mientras se liberaba sobre ambos abdómenes, gritando el nombre del Kaitou. Dark continuó empujando dentro del actualmente indiferente cuerpo de Krad, gritando dentro del silencio cuando se vino. Krad sintió al órgano dentro de sí palpitar mientras la pegajosa y blanca semilla se profundizaba en su cuerpo.

Sus piernas cayeron de la cintura de Dark, abriéndose totalmente, el ladrón se estremeció y colapsó encima de Krad, respirando fuertemente. "Mm... eso fue agradable, arigatou.." Krad susurró, obviamente cansado después de su íntima actividad. Sintió a Dark salir de él "Krad…" dijo Dark, obviamente nervioso por algo. "¿Hmm?" vino la adormilada respuesta. "Aishiteru." El ladrón jaló al cazador más cerca de él, y se acurrucaron en el cálido abrazo de cada uno. "Aishiteru, mi ángel negro…" susurró antes de dormir reclamándolo. No se preocuparían por estar solos nunca más.

**O-w-A-r-I**

-----------------------

**Hi minaaaaaaa!!! n0n**

Jeje.. no sé pq nos encanta (a mí y a Dark xD) hacer suplicar a Krad n¬n... mujajaja xD  
Les prometo q los 2 prox. Lemons nop serán tan melosos como ete u..uU  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!! -.O

**Reviews plz!**

**Ja ne! n0n**


End file.
